


I just see avocados everywhere

by Chxsya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And WWII documentaries, F/F, Kara loves mint chip ice cream, Lena loves her, and avocados, like a lot, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxsya/pseuds/Chxsya
Summary: Kara and Lena kiss. Lena gets too excited about it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I just see avocados everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my useless friends sophie and emma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+useless+friends+sophie+and+emma).



> This was my friend Sophie's idea, she wanted to write it with me and our friend Emma, but I pretty much ended writing it alone... this is a weird fic but oh well blame Sophie not me.

The kiss was gentle and very, very passionate. Kara’s hand was placed in Lena’s jawline, her thumb on her cheek, pressing softly. Kara smiles into the kiss. Lena had never felt like this before, so alive, so... loved. She felt her heart melt. Lena pulled away and smiled. 

“So this is gonna be us now, huh?” The brunette asked.

“It depends” Kara replied with a smile. “If you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” She let out a soft giggle. “I should be going now, it’s late”

“See you tomorrow, then,” she said, as she opened the door.

\---

Kara put on her avocados pajamas and her favorite WWII documentary on the TV before going to bed. She finally had found a comfy position and got her mint chocolate chip ice cream when she had a bad feeling. She decided to listen to Lena’s heartbeat, just to make sure she was fine. She was, but she was sobbing, for some reason. Kara didn’t like that. She got out of bed, still with her avocado pajamas on and ice cream on hand, and flew to the woman’s apartment.

“Lena?” She asked, wondering where she was. She saw Lena sitting on the couch, crying. “Lena, hey, what’s wrong?” she was worried. What could have possibly happened?

But then, she saw how the brunette started laughing.

“Oh my God! What is that you’re wearing?!” she asked, not being able to stop laughing.

“Wha-- oh, these aremy avocado pajamas-- but that’s unimportant! Why are you crying? What happened?”

“Nothing. I’m- I’m fine” She lied.

“Liar. Take this.” Kara gave her the mint chip ice cream and a spoon. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“You are sharing your food? Who are you and what have you done to Kara Danvers?” The Kryptonian gave her a serious but soft look. “Fine, but it’s embarrassing.”

“Just tell me,” Kara insisted.

“I uh, may have gotten too excited over our kiss.” Kara was now the one who couldn’t stop laughing. “I told you it was embarrassing,” Lena added, covering her face with her hands.

“That’s not embarrassing, that’s cute. You’re cute,” Kara said, calming herself down.

“So you don’t think I’m overreacting? Don’t you think I should’ve handled this more maturely?”

“Lena I’m literally in an avocados pajamas, let’s not talk about being mature here, okay?” she replied.

“You’re right,” Lena giggled. “Hey, why don’t you stay the night? It’s not like you need to go get your pajamas.”

“If you insist.”

Kara spent the night at Lena’s apartment, both cuddled on the couch while eating the ice cream and watching the Kryptonian’s favorite WWII documentary which had been interrupted some minutes ago. Lena didn’t pay attention to it, of course. After all, why would she need to watch a history documentary? The past feels completely unimportant when you have the future just beside you. The dorky alien she had unexpectedly fallen in love with was her future, or so she hoped. The last thing she remembers from that wonderful night was placing her head on Kara’s shoulder and listening to her whisper “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this??


End file.
